


Burkes seven need to ride again

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Neal, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is kidnapped and there is no trace of him. Can Burke´s seven find him without two of their members?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burkes seven need to ride again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> This story is written to fill a prompt at Collar Corner made by Sholio: Basically, Peter disappears while undercover - his cover gets blown, so he gets whisked off to a dungeon o' tortures, or something of that nature. Frantic with worry and thinking Neal might have resources and contacts the FBI doesn't, El gets in touch with Neal somehow (via June?) to help find Peter.
> 
> It also fills the ´Imprisonment´ square on my h/c bingo card.
> 
> Unfortunately the story is un-beta´ed. If you find mistakes, please let me know and I will correct them.

Peter slowly regained consciousness. He realized he was in considerable pain, his back hurt, his stomach,… Now that he thought about it, his head swam and when he finally opened his eyes, he couldn´t focus.

What had happened? Had he been in an accident?

When he received a slap in the face, he startled, not having realized there was someone else in the room.

“Ready to talk, agent Burke?” a voice behind him asked.

“Talk?” Peter croaked. Was that his voice?

“Maybe I didn´t make myself clear earlier. Tell us about the route that the evidence van will take. It is the last time I will ask nicely.”

Peter couldn´t help muttering. “Evidence van?”

“OK, I´m getting fed up with this cat and mouse game. Get the doctor.” The voice continued.

Peter´s heartbeat skipped a beat. Doctor? What was he talking about? What evidence van? And why was he so tired? He could barely keep his eyes open. So he let them fall shut, glad the darkness claimed him almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

The next time he clawed his way into awareness, Peter realized that he was sitting in a chair. The realization hit him even before he opened his eyes. What was he even doing in a chair and sleeping? Had he nodded off in one of the monthly budget meetings?

He could hear voices around him, so he tried to pry open his eyes.

“He´s waking up.”

The slap in his face, made Peter pop open his eyes.

“Welcome back, Burke.”

Peter stared at the man with a death glare.

“Are you going to tell us where the evidence van will be or do you need a little help?”

“What evidence van? I have no idea. What are you talking about?” Peter whispered with a hoarse voice.

“I´m done. Doc, will you do the honors?”

Peter knew that whatever was going to happen wasn´t going to be pleasant, so he started struggling.

“Now, now, agent Burke, I gave you ample chance to talk.”

The man unfastened one of the arm restraints and pulled his arm so Peter´s elbow was straight. Peter could see that his arm was bandaged. What had happened? Another man walked over tapping a syringe with a clear liquid.

“I don´t know what you are talking about. I really don´t” Peter tried one last time.

The man injected whatever was in the syringe into Peter´s arm with gentleness he hadn´t expected. Peter´s mind raced, what did they give him? Drugs, poison? But soon his mind started wandering, his thoughts jumbling over themselves. It felt like his thoughts were floating in his brain, trying to escape his head. When his cheek was tapped, Peter stared blearily at the man.

“… route… van?” was all he heard. Peter and his team had a van. They used the van on stake outs. Neal hated the van. “We have a van… a municipal van…”

“What?”

“The van, it´s crowed. Neal doesn´t like the smell.” Peter slurred, his eyes falling shut.

“Focus Burke, the evidence van.”

“No evidence.” Peter was confused, he didn´t handle evidence. Why would the van have evidence?

They must have asked him a question, because he was slapped again.

“The evidence, it is transported from the warehouse to the court. What route will they take?”

“Court?”

“The evidence, Burke.”

“I don´t have evidence.” Peter was tired, his eyes kept falling shut, which earned him a lap in the face, again. He was getting annoyed with the slapping.

“Stay with us, agent Burke, we´re not done yet.”

Peter tried to remember what they wanted, but his mind wasn´t working properly.

“Ca´nt h´lp.” Peter stuttered, he felt nauseated and sick.

“Give him another dose, Karl.”

“I don´t think that will help. I guess he really doesn’t know.”

“I don´t pay you to think, Karl. Give it to him.”

Peter felt his arm stretched again and then a pinch, the needle however wasn´t withdrawn immediately, and Peter´s vision started swimming, and his throughts wanted out, he needed to talk.

“I´m not f´ling well.”

“Sorry, but we will start simple, Paul.”

“Paul?”

“Yes, Paul Burke.” The man´s voice grew annoyed.

“Am I Paul?” Peter was sure his name was not Paul. He started giggling. “I´m not Paul.”

“What do you mean, you are not Paul? What is your name?”

“Not Paul.”

“I know, but what is it?”

“P´ter”

“Peter? Peter Burke?”

“Huhum.” Peter nodded, but stopped because it felt like his brain was going to slide out of his head.

“Are you a FBI agent?”

“Yep.” Peter was getting tired of this conservation and closed his eyes;

“Stupid fucker.” Someone yelled.

Peter jumped when there was a gun report. He heard someone fall down. When he opened his eyes, a man was standing next to him.

“It´s going to be OK.” He said, injecting something which pulled Peter under almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

_Five days earlier._

 

Peter had finished his breakfast and kissed Neal and El goodbye.

“See you tonight, be safe.” El called after him when he left the house.

“You too.” And with that, he pulled the door close behind him. He got in the BMW and drove to work. God, how he missed Neal´s fiddling with the radio and the board computer. It had been months since Neal´s death and he missed him every single day.

The commute went without a hitch which was unusual for a Tuesday morning. When he entered the FBI indoor parking, he drove to his designated parking spot, one of the perks of being SAC.

He parked the car and got his briefcase out of the trunk. When he turned around there was a man standing in front of him. Peter started, but his training kicked in and he wanted to engage the man when he felt a sting in his chest. When he glanced down, he saw a dart sticking out, and almost immediately, everything faded to black. He didn´t feel that he was stuffed in the trunk of his own car and that the kidnappers left without any one the wiser.

 

* * *

 

Diana and Jones were working on the new case Peter had given them and they had lost track of time. It was already lunchtime when Diana wanted to ask Peter if he would join them for lunch, when she noticed his office empty. She called his cell, but it went straight to voice mail, so it must be turned off. Maybe he had an appointment he forgot to mention, so she checked his outlook agenda. There was an entry for a pediatric appointment, so maybe El asked Peter to join them and that would also explain the phone being turned off.

 

* * *

 

El was feeding Neal and watched the clock. It was already seven o´clock and Peter hadn´t called to let her know he was going to be late. Ever since Neal was born, he had made it a point to be home in time or at least to let her know where he was and when to expect him. She was getting worried, so she decided to call his cell, as he probably lost track of time. The cell immediately went to voicemail, strange. She decided to call Diana.

“ _Hi El, how is Neal?”_ Diana inquired.

El felt a bit more relaxed, Diana sounded relaxed, so there was no high profile case or stress situation going on.

“Hi Diana, we are well, Neal is doing great.”

“ _What is the matter_?” Diana asked.

El could have guessed Diana would pick up on El´s worry. She was one of Peter´s best agents.

“Do you know if Peter was planning to be home late?”

“ _Wasn´t he with you today?”_

El´s worry increased a thousand fold.

“No.”

“ _OK, no worries, I´m sure there is a reasonable explanation. Let me check and get back to you.”_

“OK. Thanks” El put the phone down and decided to bath Neal while she waited for Diana´s call.

It came fifteen minutes later.

_“We are looking, El, but I am coming over. Do you mind if I bring Theo?”_

“No, of course, please do.”

“I´m on my way. El, please don´t worry, I´m sure Peter is just fine.”

Five minutes later, there was a rythmique knock on the door. El wasn´t surprised to find Mozzie standing in front of it.

“Elizabeth.”

“Hi Mozzie, come in, it has been too long, come in, please.”

Mozzie walked to the kitchen and El made some tea, when the doorbell rang. It was Jones and Diana.

“Burke´s seven, minus Sara and Neal.” Mozzie said sadly. So everyone looked up in surprise when the doorbell rang again. June strode into the house. “I was informed there was a gathering?”

Diana and Jones opened up their laptops and started making phone calls. El provided everyone with refreshments and together with Junes she put the boys to bed.

Mozzie also had made some calls to his contacts.

After an hour, Diana leaned back and everyone looked at her.

“Well, Peter seemed to have entered the FBI-parking this morning at 7:42, we have footage that he drove towards his parking spot, but the parking itself it is in a blind spot. His car then left 7 minutes later, but it is not Peter driving the car. Jones is now running the face of the driver through the different databases.”

 

* * *

 

Peter became more aware of his surroundings. He felt sick, his head throbbed and his stomach rolled. He gagged but nothing came up. It left him feeling exhausted and he let himself drift off again.

He awoke again when he was lifted. The movement made him nauseous again and he was dropped when he started retching. The drop to the ground knocked Peter out again.

 

* * *

 

Jones put the phone down and called out to Diana. “We found Peter´s car!”

“Where?”

“About a two hour drive upstate.”

“Let´s go”

While they packed their things, Diana gave the present party an update. They had been able to follow Peter´s car on the traffic cams until it left the city, after that it had been anyone´s guess where the kidnappers were heading. But a local LEO had contacted the FBI when he found an abandoned car.

The still of the driver hadn´t given any match. It had to be someone who had never been in contact with law enforcement.

 

* * *

 

When Jones and Diana arrived in Tarrytown; they immediately went to the local Sheriff´s office.

“How can I help you?” the Sheriff asked.

“Special agents Berrigan and Jones, we called about the found BMW.”

“Oh yes, I´m Sheriff Shunter, but you can call me Rob.”

“Thanks Rob, you can call me Diana, can you show us the car?”

“The agent that called me told me this car was used in a kidnapping?”

“Yes, it belongs to our boss, SAC Peter Burke, he was kidnapped on Tuesday.”

“Any leads?”

“None, until now, we lost them on the cameras once they left the city.”

They arrived at the car that was parked behind the police station, Jones and Diana snapped on a pair of neoprene gloves and opened the door. They checked the car and were relieved they couldn´t find any blood. Hopefully they hadn´t hurt Peter. Jones went back with the Sheriff to take care of the paperwork to get the car back to the city. The Sheriff explained that the car had been found in a desolate part of the woods. So Jones asked to be taken to the spot, maybe there were clues.

When they arrived and they were shown where the car had been parked, they were disappointed, as the car had been left on a blacktop road, there were no tire tracks to check out. It looked like this was going to be a dead end and they returned back to the city.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke because his arms hurt, when he thought about it, it was not his arms, but more his wrists and shoulders. It was then that he realized that his arms were tied above his head and he was hanging from his wrists. He tried to get his feet back under him so he could get the pressure of his wrists. After a few attempts he managed but his hands were numb. Within seconds, he started to feel pins and needles and it was agonizing. He couldn´t hold back his moans.

Now that he was standing on his feet, he felt his other pains and discomforts, his joints were stiff, his head pounded and he was queasy.

Peter lost track of time when the door behind him opened. He tried to turn around, but he couldn´t. After a couple of steps, a man, by the sound of the footsteps, was standing in front of him.

“Good morning agent Burke, wakee wakee. Good to see you are awake.”

“…”

“No smart remarks?”

“What do you want?”

“You have information that I want.”

“And how do I fit in all of this?”

“I was hoping you would tell me.”

“You could have called.”

“I could have, but for some reason, I don´t think you would have given me the information if I would have just called.”

“What information do you need? Where to get the best donuts and coffee?”

“Very funny agent Burke.”

“What do I call you?”

“You can call me Gerson.”

The man flicked his fingers and someone else entered the room. It was another man, he had a bottle of water in his hands and cracked the lid, to let Peter drink from the bottle. Peter only now realized how thirsty he was. His stomach growled and the two men laughed.

“Hungry? If you answer our questions, you can eat.”

“What is the question?”

“I want to know the route of the evidence van.”

“You know I can´t tell you any confidential information.” Peter tried.

“Can´t or won´t?”

“I can´t.” Peter became anxious because he could see the change in Gerson´s demeanor.

“OK, but remember I asked nicely, have it your way.”

The first blow to Peter´s kidneys took his breath. But before he could brace himself for the next blow, he was kicked in the knee and he couldn´t contain his scream.

“Feeling more talkative? We haven´t even started.”

“What was the question again?”

“Tell me the route the evidence van will take to the court house.”

“What evidence van?”

“DO NOT play stupid with me.” The man hissed in Peter´s ear, grabbing him by the throat, making it difficult to breathe.

“I really don´t know what you are talking about.” Peter gritted between his teeth. His vision started blurring in and out of focus.

“What route?”

“I don´t know!” Peter spat out.

“Karl, let him know that we are serious.”

Peter only felt the first couple of kicks and blows, before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

After three days, Diana and Jones were getting desperate. There was no sign of what the second car looked like or if there even was a second car. They had no idea who had taken Peter, not even after checking out all their recent cases. They hadn´t seen Mozzie since yesterday. He was probably working his street contacts.

It was late and Diana dropped Jones off before driving to Riverside. June had suggested that they all would stay at the mansion. There were more than ample rooms, so they could all stay there. It would be easier on the boys and Diana could focus on finding Peter and not having to worry about Theo. June had given Diana a key, so she let herself in. The lights were still on and when Diana entered the big living room, June and El looked up.

“Good evening Diana.” June said smiling.

“Oh, hi June, Elizabeth, how is Theo?”

“He is sleeping, go see him and then come back down, I will have your dinner ready.”

Diana quickly entered hers and Theo´s room and just stared at him for a couple of minutes before giving him a kiss on his head.

When she returned back downstairs, the table was set for her and El brought in a plate with some delicious smelling pasta.

“Sorry it is such a simple meal, but we thought it would be the quickest to re-heat. Some wine?” June explained.

“Whatever you were drinking is fine.” Diana took a bite and almost moaned, it was so delicious and she had to admit, she had skipped lunch chasing a lead that didn´t work out. She put her fork down, took a sip of wine and got a somber look when she glanced over to Elizabeth.

“I´m sorry, Elizabeth, we…”

“Don´t be Diana, I know you are doing all that you can.” El gave her a small, sad smile.

“You haven´t seen Theo awake in days…”

“But still, we have no idea who took Peter.”

“I know, you will find him, Diana, you will.”

 

* * *

 

Mozzie was pacing in the arrival hall at La Guardia. He had checked the flights landing that afternoon, there was a flight coming inbound from Atlanta.

Mozzie was dressed as a limo driver, holding up a sign saying Jayden Walker. Suddenly he noticed a man approaching him.

“Jayden Walker?” he asked.

“Yes, I believe that is me.”

The man had dark blond hair and brown eyes, was dressed in casual clothing, jeans and a polo shirt with a jacket and comfortable loafers. The man sported a brilliant smile.

“Any luggage?”

“No, I´m good, not planning on staying long.”

“Let me show you to the car.”

“Lead the way.”

Once they were in the limo, Mozzie drove out of the parking and once they had left the airport, he opened the privacy window.

“Hey Moz, it´s good to see you.”

“You too, mon frère, I missed you.”

“I just wished it was under better circumstances.”

“As I explained, the suit is gone and the FBI is running in circles, they have no clue where to look.”

“Where are we going?” Neal asked curious.

“To one of my new safehouses.”

Neal was not sure how he felt, he was happy to be back in New York, but he was sad to have to return for a reason. And how would El and the others react to him. No, he couldn´t face them. He would rescue Peter and then disappear again. He had done it before, he could do it again.

 

* * *

 

Consciousness hit Peter like a freight train. No gradual waking up, he just opened his eyes and immediately closed them again when the harsh lights hit him. He gasped for breath when the pain all of a sudden hit him. He had never felt this bad before in his life. What had happened? Slowly, his memory came back. He realized that he was strapped down to a chair. How could it take him this long to get that. Thinking made his head hurt even more. So he let it go.

Why was he here? God, why wouldn´t his brain corporate? He felt awful. OK, think Peter, how did you get here?

But before he could come up with an answer, the door opened and two people entered. Peter thought about faking being unconsciousness, but he wanted answers.

“Good evening agent Burke, how are you feeling?”

“Swell.” Peter croaked. Now he realized he was thirsty and suddenly all his pains returned.

“I must admit Burke, you are tougher than I thought.”

“I´ll take that as a compliment.”

“Are you up for round two?”

“Round two?”

“You still haven´t told us what we want to know.”

“I haven´t?” Peter was cataloging his memories. What had been the question?

“So, care to tell us a story about an evidence van?”

Everything clicked into place. They wanted to know the route an evidence van was going to take. But he didn´t have this information, it was another department that handled evidence.

“I don´t know what route the van will take. Have you any idea how many court appointed vans there are?” Peter was getting thirstier.

“Can I get some water?”

“Sure, once you tell us what we want to know.”

“I told you before, I don´t know. I really don´t.” Peter´s voice was getting a desperate tone and his interrogators didn´t miss it.

“Too bad, agent Burke, then you are not going to like what happens next.”

Peter only noticed that his left arm was tied with the palm up. The second man, Karl, walked over and when he stopped next to Peter, he could see that he had a scalpel in his hand, he was also wearing surgical gloves.

“OK, wait. I will tell you.” Peter could feel fear clawing at his gut. He was getting more desperate the more he got worn out. It was a losing battle.

“I thought you just told us, you didn´t know.” The man said menacing.

“The van will drive from the evidence warehouse to the courthouse.”

“I need details agent Burke, this is not an answer to my question. You are just repeating my question. Karl?”

Peter started struggling when Karl pressed down on his arm and quickly sliced his skin. Peter cried out and Karl let go.

“Details, there is only so much blood you can afford to lose.”

Peter tried the get a mental map of the city in front of him, so he could get a route, any route.

“I need details. How many agents will be in the van, escort the van, I want details!”

“There will be two agents in the van.”

“Good, are they armed?”

“Yes, they will have their sidearm and an assault rifle.”

“Good. What will be the names of the agents on June 16th?”

“I don´t know.” Peter was already starting to feel off, tired, woozy, could the blood loss already impair him? Maybe it was better if he just bled to death. Wait no, what about El? Why hadn´t he thought of El and Neal before?

“Wrong answer, Burke.”

Karl walked over to a table and took something off of it. It was another syringe, Peter´s heart started pumping faster, not knowing what they were going to inject him with.

“Just a little blood thinner, we don´t want the laceration to close too soon, do we?”

“Yes we do.” Peter said weakly.

“I like your attitude, agent. But it won´t save you. You will keep bleeding for a while. I´m not going to soil it for you. You had first aid training for field agents. You know how this works. I suggest you don´t take too long thinking about my answer.”

Both men left the room and Peter to his thoughts. He just stared at the steady stream of blood dripping from his arm.

 

* * *

 

Mozzie had taken Neal to May, it was Mozzie´s latest safe house. He had to burn all the weekdays after the Teddie Winter´s affaire. Luckily, with the money Neal stole from doctor Summers, he had started to rebuild his safehouses. May wasn´t big, but it felt homey, more so than any of his others. It was sort of un-Mozzie. Mozzie could tell Neal liked it.

Mozzie had placed all the information the FBI had on Peter´s kidnapping on the table. He left it to Neal, while he started dinner. Neal quickly scanned all the information. It wasn´t much. Video footage from the garage, the car being picked up by different traffic cams. Peter´s car was wiped and they hadn´t found any fingerprints or other evidence. By the time Mozzie placed the meal on the table, Neal wasn´t any wiser.

“OK, Moz, have you checked satellite pictures of that day over the area?”

“Does Estelle eat corn?” Mozzie snorted.

“And? Come on, Moz.”

“Yes, thanks to our Russian friends, they picked up footage of a silver van, it was the only car in the area. Problem, there are thousands of silver vans. However! From the shape you can see, it is a transporter. There are only twenty three ones in the tri-state area.

“Do we know the names of the owners?”

“Yes, and I already crossed of seventeen.”

“So that leaves us with six vans.”

“You have the list?”

Mozzie scanned through some documents and then handed Neal a paper. Neal scanned over the names.”

“Neal, I think you should take a nap, you look like you are going to keel over. It has been a long couple of days. I will contact Diana, you rest.”

 

* * *

Peter woke up feeling relatively well. When he opened his eyes, he could see the cut in his arm had been bandaged and there was an IV in the back of his hand. Something clear was running into him.

“Back with us Burke? We thought we lost you.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why save me?”

“We need that information.”

“What information?” Peter looked confused.

“The route of the van. Stop stalling. I´m done.”

“The route, right.”

“Yes?”

“I really don´t know.”

Peter didn´t even feel the hit that send him back into unconsciousness.

“Idiot. Stop hitting him. You will give him a concussion and then he will be to no use to us.”

“You have a better idea?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

 

* * *

 

_Present_

Peter had been staring at his arm. When he had woken up, he had found himself unbound, but they had reopened the wound. The blood was dribbling, more slowly than before, but the wound hadn´t closed. Peter felt thirsty, so thirsty, it was all he could think about. And he felt tired, his eyes falling shut. But he pried them open, but every time it got harder. Peter had been thinking about El and Neal. Neal… he couldn´t imagine not seeing them again. He had to get through this. He needed to think, he needed a plan an escape. He…

Peter never felt himself pass out.

 

* * *

 

Diana crosschecked all the names with cases they had worked on the last year. She had come up empty handed. The vans were owned by people without a criminal file. They were stuck, they had no idea who had taken Peter or why. It seemed like he had vanished from the face of the earth. She hoped Mozzie had more chance with his underground street contacts.

What would she tell El?

It was late so she prepared to go back to June. She had to admit, it had something relaxing knowing she didn´t have to hurry back to Theo and when she did get home, there would be a delicious meal waiting for her. Although it made her feel guilty, she knew she needed the rest if she was planning on finding Peter. No use in exhausting herself.

 

* * *

 

Neal was getting frustrated. Peter had been gone for three days already. The longer he was gone, the smaller the chance was they would find Peter, alive!

Mozzie had listened, but they were no rumors or anything. The person involved had to be influential. It was time to let people know Roland Fairwater was In the City. He was a fixer and knew how to get things done, discretely. It was an alias Neal hadn´t used for years, but it was still an active alias.

Neal went out and went to a barber, whom he knew would take care of the rumor mill.

He let himself be pampered, shaven and groomed and now everyone who wanted to know, would hear that Roland Fairwater was back in town.

He was approached that same evening. A mob boss for whom he had worked before was in need of his services. Nunzio Delvecchio´s son was going to trial and he needed the evidence to disappear. Neal agreed to meet him in person and they set an appointment that evening in one of Delvecchio´s clubs.

When Mozzie stopped in front of the club that night, they saw a silver van parked in the street. Was this a coincidence or were they on the right track with Delvecchio?

Neal walked into the club and was immediately whisked away by two goons. He was frisked and checked for bugs, but declared free of any of them. When he was let into the VIP room, the mobster was smiling.

“I´m happy to see that I can still trust you. You provided good services for a friend of mine. He still speaks highly of you. So when I heard you were back in town, I knew it was an omen.”

“It is a pleasure to work for you mister Delvecchio.”

The other man scanned Neal´s reaction.

“But you must admit, the coincidence makes it look suspicious.”

“Well, I´m just back from France. I had to take care of some business in Europe…. But please tell me how I can help.”

“As my front man told you, my son was arrested. He will be arraigned next week.”

“I´m sorry to hear that.”

“Don´t be, he was stupid to get caught, but that is water under the bridge. However, he is still my son.”

“I understand. Fa parte della famiglia. So… where do I fit in?”

“I need the evidence to disappear.”

“No problem, where is it? I will take care of it.”

“I don´t have it yet.”

“When do you think you will obtain it?”

“Soon.”

“Can you give me more details, is the evidence a witness?”

“No, no, it´s just tapes, documents, they will be transported from the evidence warehouse to the court house. My men will get the van and you need to make everything go away.”

“No problem, but the routes these vans take are highly classified. You are good on that front?”

Neal tried to give Nunzio his best _I don´t really care_ look and picked up the whiskey tumbler.

“I´m working on that right now.”

This statement made Neal perk up. He had been dreading that this was going nowhere. OK, earning some extra cash on the side was always welcome, but his goal was to find Peter.

“You expect results soon?”

“That is not of your concern, just make sure you are ready to go when I call you.”

“Fair enough.” Neal finished his whiskey and got up. “I will be expecting your call.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi Mozzie, it´s been a long time.”

El was watching Mozzie as he entered June´s house, he was fidgety, more so than usual.

“Hi Elizabeth, how are you holding up?”

“OK, I guess.”

“You know I´m working on bringing Peter back. You do know that, don´t you? I have my best man on it.”

“I know Mozzie, and I can´t thank you enough. I´m just worried.”

“We´ll get him back, Elizabeth, I promise.”

“I trust you, Mozzie.”

 

* * *

 

Neal´s burner phone rang.

“Mister Fairwater. I need your assistance.”

“You got the route? Great, let´s do this.”

Neal hid his surprise. How did they get the info so quickly. There must be a mole in the evidence handling team.

“No, my resource of information has become obsolete. I need you to take care of that as well. Will that be a problem?”

Neal had to do his best not to react. He kept his breathing steady and answered indifferently. “No problem, show me where the body is and I will take care of it.”

“The body is still breathing, are we still OK?”

Neal almost sighed in relief. If they were holding Peter, he was still alive.

“That is also no problem. You want to have it done in a particular way?”

Neal had to pull out all his acting skills to sound this detached. They were discussing murdering a human being, like they were discussing who would take out the trash.

“No, just take care of it. Come to the following address…”

 

* * *

 

Peter could feel something wet dripping from his arm. He felt tired and he thought his eyelids were glued together. After several attempts, he got them open. The room swam in front of him and he realized that he was untied. But he couldn´t bring himself to move. He felt so weak and all he wanted was to sleep. His eyes kept falling shut. He knew he had to escape. He had to get back to Neal and El. A single tear fell when Peter thought about his family. He missed them, would they think he was dead?

Peter let himself drop from the table he was lying on. He fell but couldn´t get his hands under him to catch his fall. Everything hurt and he felt exhausted. He had never felt this worn out. He wanted to crawl to the door, but he just stayed where he was, he slowly felt himself slip away.

 

* * *

 

Neal had called Mozzie and told him to get a first aid kit and some transportation to the address he was given by Delvecchio. When he arrived at the building, he first circled it to see if there was someone waiting for him. He scanned for possible escape routes and when he was fairly sure there was nobody around, he checked the door and found it unlocked.

He entered and the smell of blood hit him. He flipped on the lights, the room was empty so he walked into the next room, gasping when he saw a figure lying on the floor in front of a table. There was blood everywhere.

Neal quickly ran over to the figure and stopped when he realized his hunch had been right and it was indeed Peter, but the amount of blood made Neal fear that he was too late.

He knelt next to Peter, not caring that his tailored suit was probably ruined. He slowly and carefully turned Peter on his back, careful not to aggravate his injuries. It frightened Neal that Peter didn´t move or make a sound at all. Neal checked Peter for injuries and saw Peter´s pale and clammy skin. He found one bandaged arm, the other arm freshly cut. Neal applied pressure to the wound when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned assuming it was Mozzie.

“I thought you were getting rid of the evidence, not saving it.”

Neal had to think quick.

“I will. You told me to take care of the evidence, and I will take care of it.”

“Funny, because that is not what it looks like to me.”

“Come on, how long have you known my work?”

Neal´s mind was working frantically. He needed to stall, he needed to get Peter to a hospital. Neal saw that the man had a gun in his hand. So he stood up and put himself between Peter and the gunman.

“Step away Roland, I will take care of him myself.”

“I can´t let you do that, you know I finish the jobs I take. Let me finish this.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“You´re man made a wrong cut, this is not how people commit suicide. Let me take care of it and the coroner will rule it a suicide.”

Neal could see that the other man was thinking. When he gave a sinister grin, Neal saw he realized Neal´s story made sense.

“That is why you are a fixer. OK Roland, do it.”

The man handed Neal a hunting knife. Neal took it and hesitated.

“What is the problem?”

“No problem.” Neal was thinking what his chances would be if he attacked the man with the knife.

“I know what you are thinking, but you won´t make it Roland, now do it.”

Neal turned towards Peter and could see Peter´s eyes flutter. Please not now Peter, stay unconscious, this is not the time. But Peter thought differently and started moaning. Neal could see that Peter was trying to open his eyes. He had to act quick before Peter would recognize him. But Neal couldn´t react fast enough to avoid Peter whispering “Neal?”

The man looked at Neal, gun at the ready and while Neal threw himself on Peter to protect him, he could see Mozzie sneak up behind the guy. However, the gun went off and Neal felt his leg being hit and he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

Mozzie entered the warehouse and saw the standoff between Neal and a gunman. He could see Peters stirring and probably recognizing Neal, because the man raised his gun.

Neal threw himself on Peter while Mozzie ran towards the man and knocked him over, but not fast enough to prevent Neal being shot in the leg.

Mozzie had hit the man over the head with the first aid kit. He then took the rope that was left on the table and tied the man up. He then checked out Neal, the bullet had gone through his thigh. Mozzie quickly dressed the wound with a pressure bandage, waking Neal in the process. Neal stared confused at Mozzie and then croaked out. “Check out Peter.”

Mozzie saw the bloody arm and also put a pressure bandage around Peter´s arm.

“Peter, are you with me?” He gently slapped Peter on the cheeks.

“Mozzie?” Peter whispered with a hoarse voice.

“Yes it is me suit. Can you stay awake for me?”

“…try.”

“Neal, are you with me?”

“Yeah, let´s go.” Neal groaned. He tried to stand but his leg wouldn´t carry him.

“Call an ambulance for Peter and get me out of here.”

Mozzie took out his phone, called 911 and then Diana. He then supported Neal to the car and drove it around the corner, so it was out of sight, and then quickly ran back to Peter.

“Peter, you still with me? Peter?” Mozzie could see that Peter tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak.

“It´s OK, Peter, I´m here.” Mozzie held Peter´s hand and squeezed it.

The EMT´s came into the warehouse and Mozzie stepped aside to make room for them and then walked towards Diana and Elizabeth when the entered the warehouse.

El ran towards the gurney, tears running down her cheeks.

“Ma´am, please we need to get going.” One of the EMT´s said to Elizabeth.

“That is my husband. How is he?”

The EMT glanced at Diana who nodded.

“Walk with us, you can ride with us and I will explain his condition.”

“Thanks.”

“We will meet you at …? What hospital are you taking him?” Diana asked the EMT.

“Lennox.”

“We will see you there, Elizabeth.”

Diana turned to Mozzie but there was nobody. Diana looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. So, she got into agent-mode and did what needed to be done to preserve the crime scene.

 

* * *

 

Mozzie drove back to May and glanced over to Neal.

“How are you holding up?”

“I´m fine.” Neal gritted between his teeth.

“You´re fine as cheap cotton, you´re as far from fine as can be.”

“Just get me to May, OK? I need a drink, and some Tylenol.”

“What you need are antibiotics and something stronger than Tylenol.”

Neal remained silent for the rest of the ride. By the time Mozzie had Neal in a chair in the safe house, Neal was sweating and pale. Tremors were running through him, showing how much the ride had taken out of him.

Mozzie handed Neal a bottle of water and three pills. It showed in how much pain Neal was in, that he swallowed them without question. Mozzie got his first aid kit and Neal swallowed when Mozzie filled a syringe.

“What is that for?”

“You want me to tend to your wound without a local anesthetic?”

Neal sighed and looked up. “No, probably not.”

“Tell me if you think you are going to pass out, OK?” Mozzie looked a bit skeptical when Neal nodded.

It spoke for Neal´s stamina when half an hour later Mozzie finished by dressing the wound. Neal was still conscious. He had puked when Mozzie was cleaning out the wound, but now he was just pale and worn out and his eyes were almost closed. Mozzie handed him a sport drink and a toothbrush before helping him to the bathroom. When he had taken care of business, he was so worn out he was mostly non coherent. Mozzie guided him towards the bed and Neal´s eyes had closed even before Mozzie tucked him in.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke to an annoying beeping sound. He extended his arm to cut off the alarm, only to realize he couldn´t really move. Everything hurt.

He started thinking what could have happened and wanted to tell El to turn off the alarm. The croak that came out of his throat had nothing to do with calling El. But it had alerted someone, because he could hear and feel someone approaching the bed.

“Hey hon.”

El! Peter did his best to open his eyes but they wouldn´t corporate.

“It´s OK, hon, get some rest, I´ll be here when you wake up.”

Someone, Peter could only guess it was El, was combing their fingers through his hair, and it felt so good and he felt safe and he was so tired, that he let himself drift away again.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of town, Mozzie was doing his best to tend to Neal´s wound. Neal had developed a mild fever, what was to be expected, but he still didn´t like it. Neal slept a lot, probably the combination of painkillers and antibiotics. Whenever he woke enough to be aware, Mozzie made sure he drank lots of sport drinks and broth.

The next day Neal felt better and managed to stay awake for more than a couple of minutes. Mozzie had made chicken soup and despite the antibiotics, Neal ate a couple of spoons.

“How is Peter?” Neal asked.

“He has woken up but is still weak, so they are keeping him under a light sedation.”

“That´s good. Will he be alright?”

“His medical file states that they expect a full recovery.”

“You hacked the hospital network, didn´t you?”

“I admit nothing.” Mozzie smiled “You want to see him?”

“Yes, but it is for the best, if he doesn´t know I´m alive. I´m fairly sure he doesn´t remember seeing me. He was not lucid at the time.”

“Yes, you are probably right.” Mozzie agreed, opening one of the pill bottles and handing him a pill.

Neal shook his head.

“You need it, I can see it in your eyes, you´re in pain.”

“No, I´m OK. I´ll just get some rest.” Neal slid down in the bed and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Peter opened his eyes and stared in a pair of blue ones he hadn´t seen in a long time. He was confused, it couldn´t be. He asked if it was Neal but instead of getting an answer, Neal threw himself onto him and he couldn´t breathe with Neal on top of him, not moving._

 

“Wake up, Peter, come on, open your eyes.”

Someone was talking to him, but he was confused, how could Neal talk to him? He was dead, shot by Keller. The grief gnawed on his insides. He felt a sob building in him.

“It´s just a nightmare, Peter, wake up.”

Finally Peter woke up enough to realize it had been a dream and he slowly blinked open his eyes.

“What happened?”

“You were kidnapped, but you are in hospital now. You will be fine, you´re safe. Rest.”

“Neal, is he?” Peter stopped his question as he realized how stupid the question would sound.

“Neal is gone, hon.”

“Of course, I…” the grief he felt was too raw, so he simply closed his eyes.

“You don´t have to explain hon, I also sometimes see him. He will be leaning on the kitchen counter or walk in with Satchmo…”

Peter felt so tired.

“I miss him too, Peter” was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Neal was slowly walking on a treadmill when Mozzie came in.

“Good, the exercise will strengthen your leg. Just don´t overdo it, I know you.”

Neal looked worn out. He was only walking, running was not even an option at the moment. The limp was still very pronounced and Neal needed a cane to walk semi-comfortable.

But he needed to get rid of the limp, it was too obvious, it was something people would remember. That is why he had taken Mozzie´s advice, when he had brought in the treadmill. He was exercising regularly, eating healthy and he rested a lot. But when he was resting, he started thinking of Peter. What was he doing? Was he alright? How were he and El coping?

But not knowing was the price he had to pay to keep his friends safe. When his leg was healed, he would leave the United States and disappear again. It was for the best. He had made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

He was tired and went to the couch to take a nap. When he woke Mozzie had placed a quilt over him. It felt so comfortable and familiar. And it smelled… It smelled of Peter, El and June, even a faint smell of Mozzie´s cologne was present. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the quilt, only now realizing what it was made of…

Neal felt tears falling, but they were happy tears.

The quilt was made of pieces of clothing of Peter, El, June, even Mozzie´s ascot was sewn into it. Neal let his hands trace the different fabrics. Peter´s ugly tie, one of June´s scarfs, the shirt El wore when they were painting the nursery, a piece of Satchmo´s bandana, Something that looked like a piece of uniform, must be Jones´s, something from Diana and Theo. Wait, was that one of Byron´s Devore´s? And suddenly his hand stopped, it was a piece of an onesie, it had to be the baby´s, he gently stroked the little piece of fabric.

Neal checked the quilt for a label, every artist signs his masterpiece, and he found one, written in Peter´s handwriting.

 

_Life is like a quilt_

_Years bound together_

_Embellished with family_

_And friends_

_Backed with tradition_

_Stitched with love_

_With cornerstones placed carefully_

_To create an one-of a kind_

_Journey through time._

 

Neal squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the tears escape. He hugged the quilt around himself. When Mozzie entered the room, Neal quickly turned on his side, facing away. But he should have known this wouldn´t fool Mozzie. Mozzie just gave his shoulder a squeeze before making a pot of tea.

When Neal felt a bit more composed, he got up with the quilt still wrapped around him. He limped towards the table and sat down. Mozzie poured tea and placed biscuits in front of him and sat down himself.

“The quilt is yours.”

“Why?” Neal asked without looking at Mozzie.

“… I… I lost my best friend, the grief was so overwhelming, I didn´t know what to do with myself and June suggested we make a quilt, and soon El and Diana joint us, even Jones helped with the backing.”

“Of course, that was before you left me clues to let me know you weren´t death” Mozzie added sarcastically.

“Thanks… It is the most precious gift I have ever received.”

 

* * *

 

Peter woke with a start. He had had the same nightmare over and over. Something had woken him and when he turned his head, he saw a doctor looking at his chart. He was turned away from Peter.

“Everything, OK?” Peter asked.

He could see the doctor flinch, but he didn´t turn towards Peter. He placed the chart back on the night stand.

“Everything is fine.” The doctor said. He slowly limped away.

“Neal?” Peter asked hesitantly.

But the doctor kept going and left the room, leaving Peter wondering.

 

* * *

 

“That was irresponsible, Neal! What if someone had stopped you? What if Peter had stopped you?”

“He didn´t Mozz! I had to see him. I needed to make sure he was OK for myself. ” Neal sighed and looked down. He knew Mozzie was right, but he had to make sure Peter was OK, he had to see him. Rationally he knew this had been a stupid action, but emotionally he had to do it, it had felt right.

Neal grimaced, his leg hurt and he was tired. He wavered for a moment and felt Mozzie grab his elbow.

“I´m fine, Mozz.”

“Of course you are, let´s sit down. I got you some matze ball soup from the deli you like.”

“Thanks, but I´m not that hungry.”

“That’s the antibiotics, you need the nutrients.”

“OK dad, give me a bowl.” He said mockingly with a small smile.

Mozzie poured the Styrofoam cup in a bowl and reheated it before placing it in front of Neal. Neal looked up at Mozzie and swallowed. “Thanks Mozzie, for everything.”

“Always.” Mozzie turned around to get his own bowl.

 

* * *

 

“Neal was here El, I swear, I saw him. He was dressed as a doctor and he was checking my chart.” Peter watched El. She had a sad smile. It hit him suddenly hard, she didn´t believe him. She probably thought he had PTSD, like his other doctors. He turned away from her. He had to think. What if she was right and this was just a figment of his imagination, his grief, his ordeal.

But when he woke up last night, he was so sure the doctor was Neal. But he also had to confess, he hadn´t seen the doctor´s face.

“I guess I mistook the doctor for Neal, the room was dark and there was backlighting from the hallway.

“Oh honey…” El pressed a kiss on his lips and stayed there with her head against his.

“You will be OK, Peter, we will be Ok. The doctor will come by today and perhaps you can come home with me.”

“That would be nice.” Peter gave her a small smile.

 

The doctor didn´t make rounds until after lunch. Peter woke when the doctor came in and gently shook him.

“Agent Burke?”

“I´m awake.” Peter shook his head to clear it. He had been exhausted just from his walk through the hallway and eating lunch.

The doctor read his chart and then glanced over Peter.

“How are you feeling?”

He felt like he was ninety. “Fine, tired… But I´m ready to go home.” Peter gave his most convincing smile.

“I agree agent Burke, your wounds are all healing as expected. I recommend that you talk to a therapist, but I guess that will also be a requirement to return to active duty.”

“Yes, it is, and yes, I will.”

“Well, your discharge papers will be brought to you. Have plenty of rest, and I already made a follow up appointment for next week. Any questions?”

“Not that I can think of.” Peter took El´s hand and smiled at her.

“Good luck, agent Burke.”

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Peter looked up when the door bell rang. El walked towards it to answer it. Peters stayed in the recliner that Jones and Blake had brought into the living room. He was grateful for it, this way, he could sit and lie down without getting up. He hated to admit it, but he felt weak. Satchmo was resting at his feet and the TV on a game gave him a familiar and safe feeling.

“Who is it, El?”

“It´s Mozzie.”

“Suit, how are you feeling? Up or a game of Parcheesi?”

“Sure.”

Mozzie readied the board game and they played, while El left the house. Mozzie had offered to watch Neal and Peter so she could get a coffee with her girlfriends.

They were almost halfway through the game when Peter cleared his throat.

“I swear I saw Neal.” He blurted out.

“When?” Mozzie looked up at Peter.

“When I was rescued by you. It was just before you entered.”

“You were pretty banged up. Are you sure?”

“No, but I could have sworn I saw him again in the hospital a couple of nights ago.”

“You know, PTSD does that to you.” Mozzie said with compassion. “Why do you think it was Neal?”

“Well, he was limping? When I first saw Neal he protected me in that basement, and I think he got hurt.”

“I will check it out, OK?” Mozzie tried to sound confident. He stood up to get Neal who had started crying. He placed him in Peter´s lap while he prepared formula for the baby.

He stayed until El came back home and the quickly made his exit, declining their invitation to stay for dinner.

Peter was not sure what to think, he was so sure that he had seen Neal on two separate occasions, but the doctors had told him it was the PTSD. He had reached out to a friend, it was normal under the horrible conditions Peter was in at the time.

But Peter´s gut told him there was more to the story than just his over imaginary brain imagining Neal in a moment of need. He sighed and slumped back in the recliner. Satchmo placed his head on his leg and he patted the soft fur while forming a plan in his mind.

 

* * *

 

Mozzie changed his clothes, Neal watching him curiously.

“Going out?”

“Yeah, El asked if I could come over to have lunch with Peter. She had as an appointment with the pediatrician for Neal.”

“Is he alright?”

Mozzie could see the longing look in Neal´s eyes. “It´s for the best Neal, you know that, and yes the boy is fine, just a periodic checkup.”

“I know it is for the best, but that doesn´t mean that it doesn´t hurt.”

“When I come back, I will bring you some cronuts.”

“It´s Ok. I will prepare dinner tonight. I saw you did grocery shopping yesterday.”

 

* * *

 

“You want some tea?” Peter asked Mozzie.

“Tea, seriously?”

“Yeah, coffee is still o the contraband list. Too much stimulant.” Peter shrugged.

“No thanks, I need to head back.”

“Somewhere you need to be?”

“I just need to see a man… about a thing.”

“I understand, don´t trust the suit.”

“Sorry Peter, thanks for lunch.” Mozzie got up and left the house. He was preoccupied and didn´t pay attention to the person following him. He back tracked a couple of times to lose any possible pursuers and then quickly entered May.

Neal was already preparing dinner and it smelled delicious.

“Little early for dinner?” Mozzie asked while he hung up his coat.

“It needs to simmer, that is why I started early.” Neal turned down the stove and took the cane that was resting against the counter to walk back to the chair.”

Mozzie made some coffee and they were just finished when an alarm sounded.

“There was a breach, hide.” Mozzie jumped up and squirreled back motioning Neal to do the same. Neal took his cane and started to get up when the door slowly opened. Both men froze for a moment and then Mozzie motioned for Neal to duck. The door opened further and a leg appeared, followed by… Peter?

“Neal?” Peter blinked, not believing his own eyes. “Neal? Is that really you?”

Neal had to swallow against the lump in his throat, seeing the disbelief in Peter´s gaze.

“Yes, it is me.” He whispered.

“You are alive.” Peter said with a tone of disbelief and anger in his voice.

“I´m sorry, but….”

“You´re sorry?” Peter turned around and left the room.

Neal limped behind him.

“Peter, wait.”

But Peter continued to exit the building. Neal stumbled when he tried to put too much weight on his leg and fell down. Peter turned when he heard Neal fall down.

“You´re OK?”

“No… No, I´m not.” Neal admitted.

Peter quickly walked over to Neal and helped him up. “You have every right to be mad, Peter, but could you help me back inside first?”

Peter didn´t say anything, but helped Neal back inside and lowered him in a chair.

“Peter, please let me explain.” Neal´s eyes were pleading.

“Did you get hurt while rescuing me?”

“Yes, I was shot, but I would do it again, Peter.”

“Why?”

“Why would I save you?” Neal was confused.

“No, why fake your own death?”

“…”

“Do you realize how much hurt you put us through?”

“Yes, I realize that, but it was the only way.”

“What only way? What are you talking about?”

“The only way to protect you from the Panthers. They will come after anyone I cared about. I couldn´t take that chance Peter, I couldn´t jeopardize your baby, like I did with El.”

Peter still hadn´t looked at Neal but he slowly nodded.

“So you did it to protect us.”

“Yes, you have to believe me, Peter, it was the only way.”

“You knew about this?” Peter turned towards Mozzie.

“Yes, I did, I agreed with Neal that it was the only way to keep all parties involved safe.”

“Did you two ever considered that The Panthers saw me too. I infiltrated their gang as well. I testified at their trial…”

Mozzie and Neal remained silent.

“I don´t know what to say.” Neal said slowly.

“Then don´t say anything.” Peter walked over to Neal who got up from his chair, and took him in a bear hug.

“I missed you. You have no idea, you bastard.” Peter choked out, but he huffed in a choked laugh.

They stayed like that for a while, until Neal wavered.

“You OK?” Peter asked worried.

“Yeah, just a bit overwhelmed. I thought I would never see you again.” Neal reluctantly let go, gripping his cane a bit more.

“What happened?”

“You don´t remember?”

“Bits and pieces. Doc said it has to do with the blood loss, or something.”

“Can we do this another time? I know you want answers, but…” Neal paused.

“No, of course not, you are still healing. Rest. We will talk later.” Peter gave Neal a nod, and turned to leave.

“Wait Peter, I will give you a ride.” Mozzie offered.

“Thanks.”

Mozzie got his keys to the cab and joined Peter.

 

* * *

 

When the two men had left, Neal started packing. He knew Mozzie would never keep May, now that Peter had been here. There wasn´t much to pack, so he was ready before Mozzie was back. He was exhausted and went to the cot for a quick nap.

When Mozzie entered, he smiled, great minds think alike. He turned off the heat and spooned some of the stew in two bowls and gently woke Neal.

“Hey Mozz, Peter got home safe?”

“Yes, dropped him off inside the living room. “Let´s eat and then we will go to December.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

When Peter came home, Neal and El were not home yet. He went upstairs and lied down on the bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

He woke when El placed Neal next to him. He curled on his side and took Neal in his arms ad they both fell asleep again.

El shook Peter gently some time later. He blinked a bit stressed, but smiled when he recognized El.

“Hey Hon.”

“Care for a bit to eat? I made Mac and cheese.”

“Yeah, I´m hungry.”

“You look stressed. Are you sure you´re OK?”

“Yeah, something happened today, my mind is still trying to wrap around it” Peter got up and followed El down.

“What happened?”

“I saw Neal today.”

“Oh, hon, we have been over this.” El´s voice was laced with concern.

“No, wait, El, I saw him, I talked to him. Mozzie was there too.”

El was studying him curiously. “You mean to say that Neal is really still alive.”

“Yes, he is, and I was right, he saved me, he got shot protecting me.”

El let out a gasp. “Is he alright?”

“He looked OK, although tired, the leg was bothering him. I told him to rest.”

“Where is he staying? Has he seen a doctor?”

“I have no idea, I was sort of in shock to find him alive.”

“Invite him to dinner tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good idea. I will ask him tomorrow when I go see him.”

“Can you feed Neal, I want to start diner?”

“Sure.” Peter walked back upstairs to get Neal.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Peter went back to May, only to find it deserted. Neal and Mozzie had cleared the whole place, there was no evidence that they had ever been there. Peter sighed, he should have known, but it still hurt. He knew that Mozzie would never keep a safehouse that was tainted by law enforcement, but still. He had no clue how to find Neal now that he had left this place. Disappointed he left the building and hailed a cab. He was too tired to walk back or to take the subway.

He waited a moment before he entered his house, to compose himself and then opened the door. When he entered the little hallway, he could hear El talking to someone. He listened and heard it was a man´s voice, wait… there were two male voices, so none of the neighbors. He entered the living room but there was nobody so he walked towards the kitchen to find Mozzie and Neal sitting at the kitchen island, drinking coffee with El.

“Good morning Peter.” Neal said with a smile when he saw Peter´s face lighten up. “Did you think I ran again?”

Peter hesitated and the smiled. “It may have crossed my mind.”

El came to stand next to Peter and hugged him. “Oh hon.”

“When I am healed, we will have to leave Peter, I am death, I can´t stay here. I can´t risk being seen, I hope you understand.”

“Yes, rationally I do, but that doesn´t mean that it doesn´t hurt.”

“I know…”

“Where are you going?” Peter knew it was a stupid question, but he had to ask.

“You know we can´t divulge that kind of information to you, suit.” Mozzie said before Neal could blurt something out.

“I know, it is just…” Peter stopped talking.

Neal got up and stood next to Peter, giving him a squeeze in his shoulder.

“I know Peter, but you know that if I stay here, I will never be free, they will keep me on a leash, you said so yourself. I have to go again. But I am glad I saw you and El.”

“But you haven´t seen Neal.” Peter suddenly said. He walked upstairs and came back with a sleeping Neal in his arms.

“May I introduce your name´s sake…”

Neal just stood there. He didn´t move and Peter could have sworn that he saw tears in Neal´s eyes.

“He is heavy, are you going to take him over?”

“Of course.” Neal shook his head and he sat down so Peter could place the baby in his arms.

“Hey Neal.” He said softly while very delicately rubbing his hand over the face of the baby.

Peter could see that Neal drank in the sight of Neal, his eyes taking in all the details of his face and hands. This was Neal the artist, it was the details that were important. Peter smiled, he was sure that Neal would draw or paint Neal at some point.

“He is gorgeous El.”

“Hey, why do you address her? I also had something to do with it, you know.” Peter tried to sound indignantly.

Neal suddenly handed the baby back to Peter.

“Take care of your family, Peter.” With that Neal left the house .

Mozzie got of the stool and followed Neal outside. Peter held him back with one hand. “Mozz, take care of him.”

“I will, suit.”

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

The plane landed and Peter turned his telephone on, even before seatbelt signs were turned off. Intercontinental flying was exhausting in the best of times, but with an eight month year old, it was pure hell. Peter sighed, he looked to the family sitting across from him and the parents just smiled understandingly. Probably gone through the experience themselves.

They finally were able to leave the plane and walked into the baggage claim area. Peter couldn´t believe how much stuff one needed to travel with a toddler.

“Qualcosa da dichiarare?” the officer asked.

“No, nothing to declare.” Peter stated,

“Grazie, buona giornata.”

Peter pushed the trolley with the suitcases and El pushed Neal´s stroller.

When they came out of the airport, the heat was a bit overwhelming, but it could be hot in New York as well. Peter scanned the area, until his glance fell on the man watching them. He smiled and waved and walked up to them. Peter didn´t miss the cane.

“Benvenuti in Italia.” Neal took Peter in a bear hug and then gave El a kiss on the cheek.

“Wow, you look well, Neal.” El said.

“La vita è bella. Mozzie drove around the block as you can´t park here, but he will be back soon.”

Neal grimaced when he crouched down to give Neal a kiss, and again when he got up.

“The leg still bothering you?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, but the climate is good, so it is OK. Ah, there is Mozzie.”

Mozzie parked the big fiat freemont, and got out and made a bee line to little Neal and took him out of the stroller. “Hey little man, how are you?”

“Come, let´s get out of this sweltering heat.”

While they drove to the villa Neal and Mozzie lived in, Peter understood why Neal had wanted to come here. The riviera dei Fiori was gorgeous and all the little old towns gave it something cosy, not like New York City. When the car finally stopped, they had arrived at an old villa on top of a cliff, looking down at the sea. The house was old, but well kept and the gardens looked wonderful. Outside the grounds, Peter could see the small village and the little winding staircase that led to a small bay and private beach. There was a gorgeous wooden speed boat docked.

“Neal, this is...”

“What? Peter Burke speechless?”

“No, I ...”

“Come inside, I have some WestVleteren in the fridge.” Neal smiled when he saw the surprised look in Peter´s eyes. I know you tried to buy some on ebay some time ago. We picked it up ourselves at the monastery.”

“Only you guys...”

“I am glad you kept your family safe, Peter, and if you ever need a place to stay, you know where to find us...Now let me see that son of yours.” Both men walked towards the villa.

 

 

 

_Fine_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Westvleteren is a brewery founded in 1838 at the TrappistAbbey of Saint Sixtus in Vleteren, Belgium.  
> The brewery's three beers have acquired an international reputation for taste and quality, Westvleteren 12 being considered by some to be the best beer in the world. The beers are not brewed to normal commercial demands but are sold in small quantities weekly from the doors of the monastery itself to individual buyers after reservation only.  
> Buyers were originally limited to ten 24-bottle crates of the beer per car, but as the beer increased in popularity, this was first reduced to five, then to three and now to two or one crates. For the Westvleteren 12 in 2009, it was limited to one case. When making an order now, the type and quantity of beer available for sale are revealed. Sales are limited to one order every 60 days per person per license plate and phone number. Also, the beer must be reserved on their "beerphone" beforehand. The monks do not sell beer to individuals who drive up to the abbey hoping to purchase beer.


End file.
